The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more particularly, to an electric motor having a modular-packaged control system and a method of use.
Electric motors are utilized in various heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) appliances (furnaces, heat pumps and air conditioners). For example, an electric motor drives a fan or blower to generate airflow through the appliance. Many known electric motors include a motor control assembly that contains various electronic components for conditioning power for the electric motor, controlling the electric motor, and carrying out communication between the electric motor and other components of the appliance. Typical motor control assemblies are large relative to the electric motor itself, sometimes extending the motor assembly by as much as 50%. Such motor control assemblies can impede the airflow ultimately generated by the fan, which reduces efficiency and increases the cost of operating and maintaining the electric motor.